Patients with ocular hypertension are randomly assigned to treatment with topical pilocarpine in one or both eyes or to no treatment. The objectives of the study are: (1) to determine if treatment with pilocarpine to reduce intraocular pressure before visual field changes occur will reduce the number of occular hypertensive subjects who eventually become glaucomatous, and (2) to determine if measurements of aqueous humor dynamics, the response of diurnal variation in intraocular pressure to water loading, serial stereophotographs of the optic disc, and measurements of visual fields help to predict which patients will eventually become glaucomatous.